Shikon High
by InuyashaXKagome123321
Summary: Hi, I am Kagome Higurashi, I am 14 years old and I go to Shikon High. Now, I will tell you about how my life changed forever. All cause that Hanyou.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 14 years old and I go to Shikon High. Now, I will tell you about how my life changed forever. All cause of that Hanyou.

I looked at the board. "_Y x 6 = ?_"

I groaned. Math is my least favorite subject but, at least I'm good at it. I looked behind me, at the end of my row, the person sitting, was the brother of one of the worst teens in school. He was wearing a red cap on his head. His hair was silverish whitish. He had eyes of gold. I blushed and quickly looked back at the board. "_Why is my heart beating so fast?_" I thought.

I answered the question and the bell rang.I quickly got up from my seat and ran out of the classroom. I crashed into a girl, causing her to fall. "Ow!" we both cried.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I tried to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" she cried as she slapped my hand away.

I blinked, the girl looked almost like me! "W-who are you?" I stammered.

"My name is Kikyo" she said as she walked away.

"_Better avoid her_" I thought as I walked to Language.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like dying after I failed my language test. "_What would my mom say?_" I thought nervously.

I started to twirl my hair with my finger. Then I bumped into another girl. "S-sorry" I stammered.

The girl blinked "That's alright, my name is Sango, what's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Kagome, nice to meet you Sango" I said.

Sango smiled until we saw Kikyo coming towards us. "Uh- oh" she said.

Kikyo looked at me and Sango "What are you doing wench?" she asked me.

Then she shoved me, causing me to fall on my butt. "Ow!" I cried.

"Hey! You can't shove her like that!" Sango yelled.

Then she pushed Kikyo into the boys bathroom. All we heard was Kikyo screaming and she ran away from us. Then we saw Sesshomaru. "Oh great" Sango said.

He walked up to us "You wench dare push a girl into the _boys_ washroom, while I, Sesshomaru, am washing my hands?" He asked, threat clear in his voice.

Me and Sango gulped. Then we ran down the hall, tripped over the door, and fell into the mud outside. We both cursed. I did not want to see that hell of a guy do that again!


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh! It took forever to wash the mud out of my hair! I sighed as I collapsed on my bed. My mom grounded me for a week! "_Just because I failed my language test_." I thought angrily.

I closed my eyes as I waited sleep to devour me. I woke up in the morning due to my lazy alarm clock. I groaned as I got ready for school. When I got to school, a large crowd were gathered in the hallway. I wondered what was going on, so I walked through the crowd to get a better look. I saw Sango beside me "What's going on?" I asked her.

"Sesshomaru is beating up Miroku for using his stall in the washroom. Stupid huh?" She said.

I noticed Sesshomaru _was _beating up a boy, who I guessed, was Miroku. "Sesshomaru is a youkai?" I asked her as Sesshomaru used his poison claw on Miroku.

"Yes, he is a dog youkai" Sango told me.

"Well, see you at lunch, I got to run to math!" I said as I waved bye.

Sango waved bye as I ran to math. When I got there, I noticed the only people in the classroom were the teacher and Inuyasha. "_So, everyone is watching the fight_" I thought as I walked to my seat and sat down.

I took a quick glance at Inuyasha and I thought he was sleeping in class. His face was on the desk and he was still wearing the same red cap. I slowly turned around to look at the board. I didn't want to disturb him. I answered the math problem as the bell rung for second period. I quickly gathered my things, but when I stood up, I knocked over my chair. "_Uh-oh!_" I thought as I pulled my chair up and ran out of the classroom.

I heard Inuyasha get up and as soon as he got out, I ran bumping into the wall. I slid down and fell backwards. He stared at me as he walked up the stairs to his second period class. I will not be a fool like that again!


	4. Chapter 4

I felt so lost! I kept looking around for Sango, when I finally saw her, I let put a sigh and ran towards her. I sat down infront of her and noticed Miroku is sitting beside her. "Are you two girlfriend and boyfriend?" I asked without thinking.

Sango blushed but said "We are, but he can get on my nerves".

"Like how?" I asked.

That's when Miroku rubbed Sango's butt. She turned to face him and slapped him. Hard. "Oh, so he's a perv" I said.

I saw Kikyo "_That asshole_" I thought.

She was walking towards Inuyasha who was sitting alone. Kikyo whispered something to Inuyasha and he gave her a glare. Then he stood up and stood on his chair. After he yelled "YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH WHO LIKES TO PICK ON PEOPLE!". Kikyo gasped and she started to cry as she ran down the hall. As the bell rung for break, I took a deep breath and walked up to Inuyasha. "What?"he mumbled as he sat down.

"Um, what did Kikyo whisper to you?" I asked.

"Hm, saying this 'Bitchy Kagome likes to spy on boys changing'." he said,

I gasped "She did?!" I almost yelled.

"Yeah" He said.

I calmed down "Um, thanks for standing up to her" I said as I started to turn red.

Then I gave him my phone number "Call me" I almost whispered as I ran down the hall.

Inuyasha looked thoughtful as he looked at my number. I hope he does.

(InuyashaXKagome123321: DONE!

Inuyasha: What's done wench?

InuyashaXKagome123321: I finished my chapter and don't call me wench!

Inuyasha: How about bitch?

InuyashaXKagome123321: O^O you wouldn't dare

Inuyasha: Yes I would _bitch_

InuyashaXKagome123321: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Inuyasha: Asshole?

InuyashaXKagome123321: NO SWEARING NAMES YASHA!

Kagome: Would you two stop fighting?

Inuyasha and InuyashaXKagome123321 stares at Kagome

Kagome: Oh kay...

Kagome runs

Inuyasha: Um, sorry?

InuyashaXKagome123321: OSWARI!

Inuyasha: Oh crap

Inuyasha kisses dirt

InuyashaXKagome123321: Leave reviews lovely readers!


	5. Chapter 5

I sat at my bed texting Sango. I guess i'm lucky my mom didn't take my cellphone away.

_Sango: I saw how u turned red when u gave ur num to Yasha :P_

_Kagome: SANGO! D:_

_Sango: U like him ;P_

_Kagome: NO! Um, a little. No! I am in love with him D:_

_Sango: U should go on a date with him_

_Kagome: GTG ._

My phone started to ring, I looked at the callers ID. "_It's Inuyasha"_ I thought nervoulsy.

I answered "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi" Inuyasha said.

"Um, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound cool.

"Nothing, what about you?" He asked.

"Fine" I said.

"Would you like to.. um... go on... um... uh... a... um.. d...date with...me?" He stammered.

I thought it was cute to hear him talk like that, I swore he blushed if he ever did. "Sure" I said.

"Cool, does 4:00 pm tomorrow work?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, bye see you tomorrow" I said.

"Bye" He said as I hung up.

My heart was beating so fast. I WAS GOING ON MY FIRST DATE!

(InuyashaXKagome123321: YES! Finally I have Inuyasha and Kagome together.

Inuyasha: I hate you

InuyashaXKagome123321: No you don't, I made this fanfiction myself!

Inuyasha: Okay,okay, I admit it, I like you as in a friend.

Kagome: Inuyasha, have you seen my cookie jar?

Inuyasha and InuyashaXKagome123321 stare at her.

Kagome faints.

InuyashaXKagome123321: Leave reviews lovely readers!


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking up the front steps to school when "Oi, Kagome!" a voice called.

I stopped and turned around. I was face to face with Inuyasha! "H-hi" I stammered.

"Hi" He said.

I started to walk to class when Inuyasha, suddenly walked beside me. I blushed but tried to hide it. Then we sat at our seats and began class.

I was sitting on a bench at gym. Mikos were one row, Monks another, Demon Slayers another, Demons other and Hanyous were the last row. I felt mad because Kikyo sat beside me. "_You are a bitch_" I whispered to her.

She looked away but I swore she was crying. It was my turn to demonstrate my spirtual powers. I walked to a area of the field and took my fighting pose. I aimed my arrow and used 5 perecent of my power, realesing a pink purple glow and it made a big crater. Everyone clapped and I sat back down. Kikyos turn, she walked and aimed, but, she...farted. making everyone gasp. Kikyo ran and cried. The turns were over. I looked at the new team captains.

_Mikos_

_1. Kagome Higurashi_

_Monks_

_1. Miroku_

_Demon Slayers_

_1. Sango_

_Demon_

_1. Sesshomaru_

_Half-Demon_

I looked for Inuyasha in the crows and when I found him I ran to him. "Congrats!" I said.

"Thanks and congrats to you" Inuyasha said.

I blushed and said "See you at the...date" I then gave him a quick hug and ran.

**THE DATE**

I sat waiting for Inuyasha at the park. Then to my relief he came still wearing the red cap. "Hi" he said, sitting beside me.

"Hello" I said.

Inuyasha then looked at me "Did you ever wonder why Kikyo is a bitch?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"It all started in grade 1, Kikyo was really fat and ugly, she called other people names" Inuyasha said.

I giggled but was caught by surprize when he kissed me... on the lips!

I kissed him back.

Then he asked the question. "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I said happily.

(InuyashaXKagome123321: Woo! They are girlfriend and boyfriend

Inuyasha: Watch that mouth of yours

InuyashaXKagome123321: Why should I?

Kagome: Or u will die!

InuyashaXKagome123321: NO! O^0

InuyashaXKagome123321 sketchs something in her notepad. Inuyashas head grows bigger.

Inuyasha: WTF DID U DO?!

InuyashaXKagome123321: Leave reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I never felt so alive! A few days passed by since me and Inuyasha became girlfriend and boyfriend. We both made plans at the end of high school, we would get mated. I felt blushy as I sat beside Sango with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku smirked at us. I had fun but never this happy when me and Inuyasha are mates now. We lived happily ever after. BTW Sesshomaru got... tackeld by girls everywhere he went :D.

(InuyashaXKagome123321: Sorry folks, end of story

Inuyasha & Kagome :Awwwww

InuyashaXKagome123321: Don't worry, there will be more storys! I will be making a crossover of Inuyasha and Spirited Away! Bye!


End file.
